


After Worlds End

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Sailor Neptune worries about the world ending after Sailor Saturn appears.





	After Worlds End

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Neptune’s eyes widened for two reasons. She trembled after Sailor Saturn attacked Master Pharaoh 90. She focused on Sailor Saturn’s Silence Glaive. The scythe of the Goddess of Death. *If Sailor Saturn swings down the Silence Glaive…* The other reason…

‘’Death Reborn Revolution!’’ Sailor Saturn exclaimed. Ribbons materialized near her and attacked Master Pharaoh 90. She scowled and made a sweeping motion with the Silence Glaive. 

Sailor Neptune closed her eyes for a few moments. *I don’t wish to view the world ending.* She opened them and turned to Sailor Uranus. She saw the latter’s wide eyes. Sailor Neptune smiled. *I will be with the one I cherish in the afterlife.* 

Sailor Neptune glanced at Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. She continued to smile. *I remember Sailor Venus loving a man known as Kunzite during her past life. I also remember Sailor Mars loving Jadeite. Perhaps they will be reunited with Jadeite and Kunzite* she thought. Sailor Uranus was her final view.

After finding herself in a white world, Sailor Neptune remained near Sailor Uranus and saw a happy baby resembling Sailor Saturn. She smiled again. She viewed Kunzite embracing Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars in Jadeite’s arms. 

The world ended, but Sailor Neptune always smiled in the new world.

 

THE END


End file.
